Choices
by DancingMist
Summary: Sometimes when things happen, the only choice we have is how we react to it. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Need

Lizzy rushed into the hospital and to Walt.

When he stood and said he was going for a walk, she followed.

Walt suddenly stopped, just outside the hospital doors and turned on his heel, "I'm going for a walk, alone."

"Walt…"

"I need some time alone. I don't need anybody holding my hand and feelin sorry for me."

"I just want to sit with you. Keep you company."

"I don't want anybody sittin with me. I want to be alone."

"Okay but I'm not leaving. I'll be in the waiting room, in case you change your mind."

"Not goin too. Go home Lizzy." With that Walt turned and left Lizzy with her mouth agape, staring after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt sat in the recliner, leaned forward at the edge, as if Cady would wake any moment and he'd be at her side in a flash.

He listened to the beeping of the machines but didn't really hear them anymore.

His forearms lay on his thighs and he rubbed his hands together as they hung between his knees.

He felt her before she touched him.

He could always tell when she was near.

He felt her hand on his back, soft and gentle but reassuring all the same.

He heard her but he was focused on the small circles she made on his back.

He closed his eyes and felt like he could breathe for the first time since getting the news.

Lizzy stopped suddenly in the hall, seeing Vic comfort Walt.

From the hall she could see Vic sitting on the arm of the recliner, her hand slowly gliding over Walt's back.

Lizzy watched as Walt visibly relaxed.

She felt her anger rise when he didn't pull away, didn't insist on being alone.

Vic's hand stilled on Walt's shoulder for a moment, and then Vic stood and pulled her hand away.

He missed her touch as soon as she withdrew it.

He couldn't deal with what that meant, at least not now.

Normally he wouldn't even acknowledge that much to himself.

He was tired of not admitting things, waiting until it was too late.

Lizzy watched as Walt caught Vic's hand before it came to her side.

Walt pulled Vic back to him, covering her hand with his, resting both on his knee.

Lizzy stepped close enough to here Walt say, "Stay, a bit?"

Vic said, "Sure Walt. Whatever you need."

Lizzy tossed the coffee in the trash and stormed off toward the waiting room when she heard Walt say, "Need you to stay for a bit."

Vic simply nodded, pulling her hand from his, resting that arm across his shoulders, while offering her other hand to him.

As Walt took her hand again in his, Vic took up her post beside him on the recliner as before.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

Walt seemed better when Vic left.

She hadn't done anything other than sit with him but he seemed a little lighter when she left despite no change in Cady's condition.

She would check back on him after meeting up with the others.

She was deep in thought as she stepped into the waiting room where she knew Henry should be waiting.

Before spotting Henry she stopped short as Lizzy stepped in front of her.

"I guess you're happy with yourself." Lizzy growled.

"What are you talkin about?" Vic questioned.

"Well, hell, you've done somethin that nobody's done since Martha."

"What are you tryin to say Lizzy?" Vic said not hiding her disdain.

"You've given Walt his daughter. A feat that only Martha had the privilege of until now."

"Take some advice, don't go throwing Martha's name around in your little temper tantrums. Her memory deserves more respect than that."

"I'd be happy if I never heard that name again." Lizzy hissed.

Vic leaned forward a little and said quietly, but still audible to their hidden audience, "Then maybe you're interested in the wrong man."

"I will make him forget her and you." Lizzy retorted.

Vic straightened and laughed sarcastically, "You're not makin any sense and if you don't mind…" Vic started around Lizzy.

"I do mind actually." Lizzy said as she grabbed Vic's arm to stop her.

Vic pulled her arm away from Lizzy and stepped up to her, making the woman step back, a little surprised. "Don't grab me again. I don't know what your problem really is, but it's not mine."

"My problem is you." When Vic just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, Lizzy continued.

"Like I said, I'm guess you're happy with yourself."

"Yeah, heard you. If you're just going to just do an instant replay, I have important things to do."

"You swooped in and delivered Walt's daughter back to him, don't think Martha could've done better."

"I just found her and got her to the hospital as soon as possible."

"You just had to be the hero."

"What would you have preferred me to do? Should I have just left her on the side of the road? Or maybe I should have called you and let you come all the way out there and then if she was still breathing, you could have brought her in."

"If she had never come back, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Don't tell me you're blaming her for being hurt."

"If she had stayed gone…"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'd do anything for Walt, even take Cady's place, but you, you're ready to pull the plug. And you say you care about Walt?"

"I'm not ready to pull the plug. I just think it'd be better for Walt if she had stayed gone and I know it'd be better for us if you'd leave."

"I don't get you Lizzy. Instead of thinkin of anything you can do to help, you're blaming Cady and thinkin of yourself."

"At least without the two of you, Walt might have time to take a breath, have time for himself instead of all the drama ya'll bring to his life."

"Lizzy, let me explain it to you this way. I am Walt's deputy and I am his friend. I'm not goin anywhere unless he asks me to and it looks like to me, you're the one causin drama. As for Cady, she's not goin anywhere unless she wants to either so stay the hell away from her. Now, as I said, I have important things to do so," Vic added with a low growl, "get… out… of… my… way."

Lizzy took a step back and her eyes widened as she noticed Henry stepping forward from where he had stood just out of sight before.

Vic didn't see Henry and decided she would call him from the truck, maybe he had been called to The Red Pony.

Vic never realized as she walked off that Henry had heard the entire conversation or that Walt had also stood beside him, having stepped out of Cady's room only moments after Vic to meet Henry himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Mistake

Henry looked from Lizzy to Walt.

Walt didn't notice.

Henry cleared his throat, "I will sit with Cady, I think."

"Thanks Henry. Won't be long." Walt said, not looking away from Lizzy's face.

Henry nodded and stepped away.

Henry made it just inside the unit where Cady's room was before the phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Vic." Henry said in answer and he leaned back against the wall.

"You at The Red Pony?"

"I am at the hospital." Henry focused on the all too white squares of flooring, considering if now was when he should mention overhearing her conversation with Lizzy.

"Knew you said you would be but didn't see you so thought I'd call. Wanted to make sure Walt had someone around if he needed anything."

Henry looked up into the stern but beautiful face of a nurse pointing to the "No Cell Phones" poster in front of him.

"I am here but I better go. I am not getting the look one would hope for from a very beautiful nurse. It has been pointed out that I am not to have a cell phone in this area."

"Okay." Vic said.

Henry could hear the concern for Walt as Vic added softly, "Take care of him Henry."

"That, I will do." Henry said.

He heard the click of Vic hanging up and smiled sweetly at the nurse, putting his phone back into his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Henry left, Lizzy started, "Walt, let me explain…"

"Understood everything you said." Walt rested his hands on his hips and looked down at his boots.

"It really wasn't what it sounded like."

"Know what I heard."

"I just want more time with you." Lizzy reached for his arm.

Walt pulled away, just out of reach, "I have other things on my mind. Can't deal with this right now."

"If Vic had somethin to say you'd hear her out."

"If Vic kept me away from Cady's side for any reason, it'd be important enough it couldn't wait."

"We're not that important? "

"This can wait."

"Last night…"

"Was a mistake."

"Walt, it wasn't." Lizzy stepped forward, causing Walt to step back making it obvious he didn't want her touching him.

"Lizzy, go home."

"You won't hear me out. You won't even look at me."

Walt looked at her, causing her to look away, and said, "I think I've heard enough from you for one day, don't you?" With a deep sigh Walt added, "I'm goin back to Cady."

"We'll talk when you take another break from sittin with her. I'll just wait."

"You're not hearin me Lizzy. Leave. Go home."

"Fine Walt, but we're not done."

Walt shook his head and turned away.

Lizzy watched him walk down the hall.

Her hope rose when he stopped and turned back to face her.

Walt looked at her a second, like he was considering every word, "Lizzy, one more thing."

"Of course Walt."

"Stay outta Vic's way."

He turned his back to her and made his way back toward Cady's room, ignoring Lizzy as she yelled at his back, "Of course, wouldn't want to upset your precious Vic."

Walt thought it strange that Lizzie yelling at him brought a small grin to his face.

Hearing Vic referred to as his, no matter that it was being yelled at him, had an odd effect on him.

No, now wasn't the time for examining that revelation either.


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

Walt watched the road ahead and reflected on recent events.

Cady was now awake and they would have more time to deal with the effects of his keeping such secrets from her for so long.

Henry was dealing with his feelings of guilt over not driving Bob Barnes home himself that morning, despite both Cady and Walt's attempts to relieve those feelings.

Lizzy, well he hadn't heard from her recently.

Not since the hospital when he walked away, leaving her to yell at his back.

Now Walt found himself driving in silence, with Vic staring out her window, while they tried to find out who could be poaching elk.

Thanks to a tip from Lee they found themselves on the way out to Keith Dixon's cabin.

Walt let his thoughts drift back to the case which led back to earlier in the office.

_He had looked up after entering the office to see Omar sitting on the edge of Vic's desk like he belonged there, beside Vic. _

_As Vic explained why they were looking at photos, Walt took a quick glance at the other man. _

_Walt thought Omar seemed too pleased to be of assistance. _

_That probably had more to do with Vic having to call him than it had with catching the poacher. _

_Although Walt didn't doubt Omar's desire to catch the poacher as well. _

_Omar's desire for Vic, which he never tried to hide, was the desire that had put Walt on edge._

Glancing over at Vic, Walt realized that he knew what was going on with everyone important in his life except Vic, who was unusually quiet at the moment.

Walt watched her play with a loose section of blond hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

Looking back at the road, he thought, 'Lizzy would probably be in a fit if her hair had fallen from its place.'

Not Vic, she just twirled it around her finger absentmindedly.

He knew better by now than to compare the two.

They were night and day.

The conversation at the hospital proved that, not that there had been any doubt in Walt's mind.

He thought it only right that he tell Vic about overhearing her conversation with Lizzy but so far it hadn't seemed like the right time.

He decided that now was as good a time as any, "Somethin I think I should mention."

Vic turned to looked over at Walt, "Nothin good ever starts out like that."

Walt met her eyes for a moment then turned his attention back to the road ahead, "Not good or bad. Just something you should know."

"Alright." Vic faced forward again.

"Heard your conversation with Lizzy at the hospital."

"How much of it?"

"All of it. Went to look for Henry myself just after you left."

"Oh, well, she was getting in my face Walt." Vic glanced over at him.

When he didn't look over at her, Vic looked out her window and continued, "She acts like the world revolves around her."

Walt grinned a little and looked out his window, "Tell me what you really think Vic."

"She's a prissy bitch and she should stay outta my way." Vic said looking back to him as they neared the cabin.

"Told her to stay outta your way." Walt glanced over at her, then back to the road.

"Oh." Vic said surprised that he didn't seem angry with her.

After all they were together, weren't they?

And, 'Tell me what you really think', never meant what you _really_ think.

Vic looked ahead as they came to a stop in front of the cabin, "Don't guess you told her that she's a prissy bitch too?"

"No." Walt met her eyes and grinned when she looked back to him.

Moving to open his door, Walt added, "Figured you'd get around to that eventually."


	5. Chapter 5: Accusation

"Walt, I came by to return your book. Thought we could talk about the scene at the hospital. Figured you'd be feeling better now that Cady is awake."

Vic reminded herself that she was a guest in Walt's home.

She might not like Lizzy but this was not the place for her to remind the other woman of that.

Walt could have whoever he wanted visiting.

Besides Walt was only being nice to her while Gorski was a threat and Sean wasn't home.

Not like he felt anything like she did.

She opened the door.

Lizzy didn't waste any time suggesting that there was something going on between Walt and Vic.

As she told Lizzy she was a married woman, she admitted, only to herself, that if she weren't, it would be different, for her anyway.

For Walt, probably not.

He was in a relationship with Lizzy.

Whether Vic liked it or not.

It took all of her will power not to knock Lizzy out as she ranted.

When Walt stepped out of his room it took all of her will power to breathe.

He wasn't her usual type but he made her dizzy on a good day, being shirtless sure as hell didn't help.

She couldn't explain the pull she had to him.

Didn't matter.

He belonged to the uppity blond bouncing around his cabin spewing garbage and she was married to Sean, at least in name at this point.

Walt attempted to correct Lizzy.

He tried to tell her there was nothing going on but she just continued to spew until she left them standing awkwardly across from each other.

When Walt silently walked back into his room, Vic didn't know what to do, other than shut the door quietly.

She stretched out on the couch and watched the fire flicker.

Walt stretched out on his bed.

He shouldn't be a coward.

He should go back out to check on Vic but the situation was a bit embarrassing.

What would he say, 'Uh, sorry Vic, know you're only a few years older than my daughter but uh, Lizzie's accusation hit home. Not exactly sure what's goin on but there's somethin.'

Walt shook his head and sat on the side of the bed, 'Nope, that didn't sound creepy at all.'

How long would it take for her to convince Sean to transfer in order to avoid Gorski and the pervert sheriff?

He knew that she was off-limits.

Among other reasons, she was a married woman and that wasn't Walt's style, never would be.

Before his head could win the sudden argument, his feet headed to the door.

He stopped with his hand on the door but only stilled for a moment.

Quietly he opened the door and stepped out into the living area, hoping not to disturb Vic but just to check on her.

He stopped when she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine. You're the one who's…friend is mad. Maybe you should go after her." Vic said as she sat up on the edge of the couch.

"Do you want me to go?" Walt seemed to be asking more than the obvious.

Vic held his gaze for a moment before answering honestly, "No."

Walt nodded, "Thought I'd stay here."


	6. Chapter 6: Comfortable

Walt nodded, "Thought I'd stay here."

'What kind of response was that?' Walt thought as he turned away from Vic's gaze and stooped to poke at the fire.

The fire didn't need it but it seemed better than facing his deputy at the moment, all too afraid of where further conversation might lead.

Walt picked up a log for the fire and stilled before putting it on when he heard Vic ask from the sofa, "Why?"

Walt cleared his throat and put the log on the fire, not turning around.

Staring into the fire, he asked, "Why what?"

"Why stay here when Lizzy probably wants you to follow her?"

Walt stood up and turned to look at Vic.

He decided against sitting too near her and quietly settled into his large leather chair near the fire.

"I want to stay here, be here."

Vic stood and made her way toward the fire, stopping in front of it to enjoy the warmth, although it wasn't cool in the room.

"Aren't you afraid that she won't want to see you again?"

Walt looked up at Vic standing near enough that he could have reached out and pulled her into his lap, if he had given into his impulse.

"No." Walt focused on his hands, "Uh, no I'm not."

"Might end your relationship."

"Not sure you could call it that."

"You spent the night with her."

"How did you know that?"

"Cady came lookin for you the morning of the election, figured you'd be at the office when you weren't at home. Wasn't too farfetched a conclusion since you were with Lizzy at the party, night before."

"Doesn't make a relationship."

"She's been trying to make a relationship work with you for a while."

"Never quite took, not really."

"Didn't figure you for the one night stand type."

"Nope, but I make mistakes."

"You sayin it was a mistake?"

"Yes."

Vic sat on the ottoman, "People make mistakes, even when they're married."

Walt thought he could hear alarm bells in the distance but he didn't run.

He didn't feel panicked.

He felt calm, and warm, and comfortable.

Too comfortable.

Walt shifted in his seat, before continuing against his better judgment, "Talkin about you and Sean, one of you make a mistake?"

"Trying to fix our mistake."

Walt leaned forward toward Vic and asked softly, "Vic, did he do anything to hurt you?"

"No."

"What mistake are you trying to fix?"

"Our marriage." Vic looked at her hands and then back up to Walt's concerned eyes, "Sean's not just outta town. We, uh, signed divorce papers before Sean left."

"Sorry, Vic." Walt looked down at his feet.

"Don't be, we're okay. It's what we both wanted in the end. We shouldn't have gotten married."

"What are you gonna do now?" Walt asked, worried about her answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Wonderin, with Sean not comin back and you never makin a secret how you feel about Wyoming, you goin away or stayin here?"

Vic smiled softly, "Thought I'd stay here."


	7. Chapter 7: Character

Vic smiled softly, "Thought I'd stay here."

With his fear of Vic leaving settled, Walt relaxed back into his chair.

It was as much space as he could put between them without being obvious about it.

He'd rather pull her into the chair with him, into his lap and that's why he thought space would be a good thing.

As long as she was married he'd never do that so he put his hands on his thighs and leaned back, trying to appear relaxed.

He was anything but as he took in the sight of Vic on the ottoman as she watched the fire.

Before he gave it permission, his mind wondered back to pulling her into his lap, how she would feel against him, straddling his…

He shifted in his chair suddenly aware of his body's betrayal.

Good thing the code he lived by was so engrained in his mind because his body appeared to have never heard of a code.

Walt cleared his throat, "I guess we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, probably right." Vic stood and walked to the couch, straightening the blanket.

He was glad her back was too him as he stood and walked toward his room.

Exactly when had he lost all control of his body?

He took a deep breath as he stopped just shy of his door and looked over his shoulder at her as she turned back around.

"You sure you're gonna be okay on that couch?"

"I'll be fine." Vic said, "Beats the cell bunks."

"I'll be glad to let you sleep in there." Walt motioned toward his room and blushed, quickly adding, "I don't mind bein on the couch."

"I'm good. Thanks." Vic grinned and Walt was sure that she had seen the blush.

Walt nodded, "See ya in the mornin. Night Vic."

"Night Walt." Vic said as he stepped into his room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Vic settled in and fell asleep dreaming of being wrapped up against that bare chest, safe and relaxed.

Inside his room, Walt stretched out and fell asleep, with a grin on his face, and dreamed like he hadn't in a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt listened to Gorski's ramblings a little closer than what Walt figured most others would.

It was all important to Walt, it had to do with Vic and she had become more important to Walt than he had ever intended.

He watched Gorski as he accused Walt of beating him and when he asked how long Walt had been sleeping with Vic.

To Walt, Gorski didn't sound like a man who had only suffered the loss of his partner and wanted revenge.

No, Walt could understand wanting revenge.

He wasn't sure but he thought he was listening to a man who had lost more.

Something else Walt could understand.

Vic had never said that there was more between her and Gorski.

Walt realized, he also hadn't asked.

His gut told him that he should have.

He hadn't been the one to beat the man but sudden images of him with Vic made Walt wish he had.

It wasn't rational but it was how he felt.

If he should be jealous of anyone, he figured that should be Sean and he had to admit to occasional bouts of that as well.

But Sean was her husband, until the divorce was final, and that was Sean's place.

Vic had a right to her past too but Walt doubted this man was ever one of character.

Gorski should never have been able to touch Vic, if he did.

Walt headed back to the office.

He intended to find out the bits of the story that Vic appeared to have left out.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

Walt hated that green eyed monster that was responsible for so many problems in relationships.

Besides, he had no right to feel it when it came to Vic, now that he knew she was getting divorced or before when he would catch one of her admirer's glances lasting a bit longer than it should.

He had noticed as they had become closer and he was always careful never to cross that line that would make it his right, but he had dreamed of it many times.

Walt had time to consider his conversation with Gorski while he waited for Vic.

He still wasn't convinced that Gorski's feelings for Vic were only related to his hate and anger over his partner's death.

It's been said that there's a fine line between love and hate and Walt had heard something in Gorski question of how long Walt had been sleeping with Vic.

He hated the thought of Vic with Gorski, not because she had a past but the man wasn't good enough and obviously didn't think he was finished with Vic, if Walt could trust his gut and he did.

That had brought about this nagging feeling that Walt tried to fight down.

Walt's attempt at calming down on the drive over and while standing here staring out the window of his office was only mildly successful, although he had managed to maintain his calm exterior, for the moment.

Walt found himself replaying his and Gorski's conversation many times in an attempt to be rational about this situation but every time jealously reared its ugly head and Walt's grip on his anger weakened.

Before Vic, he'd only ever felt this way with Martha.

It never stemmed from Martha herself, she'd been all his and he never had a doubt, but on occasion there would be that one idiot that thought he had a right to look at her like only Walt expected to.

Vic wasn't Walt's and he knew that, but whether he had a right or not, that monster had invaded his thoughts as he considered Vic's past with Gorski and he was angry.

Walt heard Vic sigh behind him.

"You wanted to see me?"

Turning around to Vic, Walt delivered the news of Gorski's beating, gauging her response.

Shutting the door, he continued.

The most concern he registered was as he admitted to inadvertently putting himself in the position of prime suspect.

He didn't have the time or the inclination to study that further because he wanted answers and if he let himself hope then it might weaken his resolve.

Vic had a way of disarming him even, as he was sure, without trying.

"I need to know he was threatening you. That the two of you didn't have some kind of romantic relationship."

It had been hard to share her fear with Walt and now he doubted that Gorski had threatened her.

It hurt and when Vic was hurt she went into defensive mode.

"I'll handle this." Vic said.

"That wasn't an answer Vic."

"No it wasn't but it doesn't matter because I will take care of this and Gorski won't bother you."

"I want an answer Vic."

Walt wasn't sure if it was anger or hurt or maybe both that he saw in Vic's eyes as she squared her shoulders and met his eyes, "There was kinda sorta somethin."

His sarcasm didn't help alleviate Vic's hurt as he said, "That could mean a lot of things. Kinda sorta somethin. Did ya sleep with him Vic?"

Vic nodded, "It lasted a few months and he was married so I ended it before I met Sean."

"You haven't been with him since then?"

Vic held his gaze; she was not going to let him know how much his lack of trust hurt her.

She thought they had gotten close and she had trusted him with her fears.

She was ready to fight but figured it would be better to leave.

After all, he was still her boss, even if she had imagined that there might be more brewing between them.

Something that she had thought might deserve more examination after her divorce was final.

Clearly she was just being a fool and seeing what she had hoped to see.

'Can't have more without trust anyway.' Vic thought to herself.

"No Walt I haven't and I'll take care of this." Vic turned to walk toward the door.

Walt stood his ground, hands on his hips, unsure of what to do next until Vic added, "And then it won't matter to you who I've slept with or who I'm sleeping with."

Walt made up the distance quickly.

Even while he was unsure of so many things, others became clear and Walt decided to make sure Vic understood.

Walt grabbed Vic's arm, forcefully but still gently, and spun her back around, rocking her balance slightly.

Shock was written on her face as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him to steady her and to brace himself for the fight he saw coming.

He had one of her arms caught between the arm that encircled her waist and her side and his free hand caught hers as it came up to push him back, resulting in Walt tugging her even closer to him with a little more force.

Vic could feel his warm breath on her neck as he leaned down next to her ear and in a low growl said, "I think we both know better than that. Don't we Vic?"


	9. Chapter 9: Yours

Vic tried to pull away but Walt held her, careful not to hurt her.

If anyone else had her in this position she thought she could get away.

Yeah she was smaller but she was trained after all.

Freeing herself would call for hurting Walt and she wasn't interested in hurting Walt, even if she was mad.

But she did keep trying to free herself.

It didn't seem like Walt was really trying but he held her just enough that she couldn't make any real progress.

Vic shivered as he spoke softly now, "You're gonna have to stop that Vic."

"You gonna let me go?"

"No but this could get interestin pretty fast if you don't stop that wigglin."

Walt was all too aware of the effect that Vic's proximity was having on him and even though he held her against him he tried to position himself so that his growing discomfort wasn't obvious.

"I'm not goin to."

"Fine, you've been warned." Walt used the arm around her waist to lift most of her weight and closed the distance to the door.

Moving his arm from her waist he grabbed her other hand and pressed her between the door and himself.

"Then I better get in a position that I can leverage my weight."

Vic continued to wiggle even though Walt did have more control over her movements in this position.

"You don't believe me."

"I do." Walt whispered near her ear.

"Then why'd you ask even after I already told you. He did threaten me and I did end it."

"After I talked to Gorski, I just needed to hear it again."

"Why Walt?"

"He asked me how long I'd been sleeping with you?" He admitted.

"Well, you're not so…" Vic said as she tried to slide from him, making a little progress.

Walt pulled her back firmly and bowed his head near her shoulder.

He no longer tried to keep the slight angle that hid his secret and turned straight on into Vic, pressing flush against her.

Vic doubted there was room for movement now but what really stopped her was his breathless, "Please Vic.", along with the very obvious hardness between them.

She had thought it odd that Walt had not taken advantage of a more controlling stance before now.

He had been able to control her mostly but allowed her the room to almost get away, just not quite.

She had realized that he was not using his full ability or her struggle would have been over pretty much immediately, especially given the lack of desire to hurt him, which he had to be aware of.

Now she knew what he meant by interesting and she had to agree with him.

Vic nodded and finally gave up her fight and relaxed between Walt and the door, tired from the struggle and momentarily taken off guard by their current situation.

Distracted by the warmth that spread through her body at the pleasure of feeling Walt's aroused state, Vic tried hard to listen and even harder to keep herself from pushing against him.

Now wasn't the time, she focused on what Walt was saying.

Walt continued, "The way he asked. My gut said that there was more to your relationship."

Vic turned toward his face and it tested his will as she whispered against his neck, "Does it matter?"

Vic knew there was a difference between really mattering and being desired sexually.

A lesson learned early on for her, the hard way.

Walt couldn't deny wanting her but did she really matter?

Walt turned to face her, meeting her eyes, their lips barely apart.

Walt held her gaze as he said softly, "More than you can imagine."

"I need you to believe me, trust me Walt. The others, they can all go to hell but I need you."

"You've got me Vic." Walt said pulling back a little, "But this, this has gotta stop."

"I,"

Walt interrupted, "If I don't let you go now, I'm afraid that I'll cross my own boundaries for you. Already crossed a few. Shouldn't be holding you like this."

"But," Vic attempted again only for Walt to interrupt her again.

Walt put his forehead to hers, "I want you to promise you won't run out that door when I move."

"Walt,"

"Please, Vic."

"I promise."Vic instantly missed the closeness as Walt moved away from her and ran his hands over his hair.

"Walt?"

Walt picked up his hat from where it had landed on the floor, "You're married."

"Getting divorced."

"Not final yet and I won't let anything happen until you are."

"What are you sayin Walt?"

"Sayin if your divorce was final, that wouldn't be the case."

Vic reached down and flipped the lock.

"Vic,"

"I said I wouldn't run, I'm not runnin, especially when you're actually talkin. Besides, I'm surprised that nobody's interrupted yet."

"Not much more to say."

"Then it's my turn."

"Look Vic, I know you might not feel like I do…"

"My turn means I get to talk." Vic smiled putting Walt at ease a little but it was the kind of smile a man had to worry about. "I know how I feel Walt. I want you. There. I said it. I want you and I hope you want me."

Catching Walt's look that said 'rather stating the obvious aren't you?' Vic continued, "All of me, not just wantin to bed me. Otherwise, this is really embarrassing. The divorce will go through. I respect that you don't want to start anything with a married woman. I hope you will want me when it's all said and done because marriage or no, I'm already yours. Haven't been anyone else's for a long time and I don't want to be anyone else's."

"Vic,"

"I'm not finished." Vic walked over to him and looked up at him. "Do you want me Walt, really want me, all of me, or am I just your newest damsel in distress."

Walt just looked at her and when Vic put her hands on her hips expectantly, Walt grinned, "My turn I take it."

Vic nodded.

"You're anything but a damsel in distress but I do like it when you say your mine. Want you Vic, really want you. Can't deny the more obvious attraction but I want all of you. That's why we've got to do this right."

"If I'm yours then…"

"I'm yours, don't want to be anyone else's."

Vic nodded and Walt watched as she walked back to the door flipping the lock.

With her hand still on the door knob Vic turned back to look at Walt and smiled, "So you'll be interested to know when the divorce is final?"

Walt grinned, glad to hear the teasing in her voice, "Think that's a fair assessment."


	10. Chapter 10: Confusion

"I'll go talk to Ed, fix this. Trust me." Vic said still looking over her shoulder at Walt as she opened the door.

Walt nodded, "Be careful."

"Sure Walt."

With that Vic bounced out of his office and he took his place at the desk, hoping the lack of a curvy blond pressed against him would go a ways toward calming his overcharged system.

At the very least, his desk provided cover to limit his embarrassment should Ruby or anyone else visit his office before Vic's effect had dissipated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Walt, I need to talk to you."

Walt watched Branch consider Vic, a little long for Walt's taste, before bringing his eyes back to Walt's, "I can go alone."

Walt nodded and Vic tuned their voices out as she sat on the bench.

After finishing with Branch, Walt sat beside her.

He couldn't help but sit a little closer than he normally would.

As she told him that she was the one who beat Gorski, his stomach churned for so many reasons.

For one, Vic wasn't being honest with him, there's no way she went to that hotel and beat Gorski.

Could she have?

Possibly.

When pushed, a reasonable person will do almost anything if they feel like they have no choice but the missing teeth, for Walt and a handful of others, was a tell tale sign that it was Hector who gave the beating.

Then there was the fact that she was taking the blame, protecting him, which meant things had gone anything but even decent and Gorski still saw him as suspect number one.

Not last and not least, it looked like this Gorski character had managed a way to take her away from him.

If she gave up her career to protect Walt, how long would she stay in Wyoming without her job?

When Vic pulled her hand away from his examination and stood up, Walt felt a loss, worried that they would be over before they started.

No matter what had been said in his office, how would she feel about him if she had to give up everything to protect him?

He vaguely heard her say, "Guess I should have thought about that before."

He didn't know how to respond as he watched her walk toward the stairs.

Before he could decide on anything she was gone, without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he told her the blood was Branch's, he saw her face change.

When she followed him into the bathroom and asked, "Is Branch okay?"

He could hear the concern in her voice as it wavered slightly.

He wondered if anyone else would have caught that, if she would deny it, especially later to the man she worried for.

"I hope so. He was shot. They're workin on him now but he lost a lot of blood."

"Who shot him?" Her concern reminded him that despite her toughness, she was also soft and caring.

She kept that part of her hidden, not wanting to appear weak, vulnerable.

How many people did she show that side to?

"That's what I'm tryin to figure out."

He avoided using the mirror to make eye contact with her as he threw the towel down, only glancing at her quickly.

With recent happenings he was second guessing himself and what he thought he knew.

They hadn't had a chance to discuss much about the Gorski situation.

Nothing more than that quick call saying that Gorski wouldn't be filing any charges.

What if she resented him for putting himself right in the middle of it and almost costing her the job because she felt the need to protect him?

With all the confusion whirling in his mind, he wondered if she regretted saying she was his after seeing the mess his life was now and how little time he would have to focus on her in the coming weeks.

When he turned to face Vic, buttoning his shirt, he allowed himself to slow down, just a little.

She didn't meet his eyes at first.

His boots had suddenly become her focus.

Walt studied her for a minute and then looked away, to the buttons of his shirt.

Walt knew she shouldn't care about him but he hoped that when everything calmed down he would have a chance to see what she felt, if she thought she still felt anything for him.

When Walt looked back up from buttoning his shirt and met Vic's eyes, he expected her to just step aside.

Vic reached up and put one hand on his chest and the other inside his open collar against his neck, her thumb stroking his jaw.

Walt put his hands on her hips, and closed his eyes, stepping closer to her.

In that moment Walt realized that Vic could sense what he needed.

Reassurance.

In all the craziness that had happened in such a short time, he needed to know that she was still there, on his side.

Vic slid her hand from his neck, down his chest, to the last button that he had only half slid through the hole.

As she pushed it through completely, he opened his eyes and met hers again as she looked back up.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Vic nodded slightly at him and stepped aside, showing that she understood he had to go and that now wasn't the time for them.

At the same time, making him understand that there would be time later.


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets

As Walt walked away from Barlow with the doctor, he half listened to Vic and Barlow, making sure Barlow listened to Vic and stayed put.

"Mr. Connally…Sir." Vic said.

Walt glanced over his shoulder and could see Vic standing in Barlow's path, her hand up to his chest, stopping his progress.

He turned his attention back to the doctor as they continued down the hall but Walt's eyes narrowed as he heard Barlow's growl, "You might be_ 'friendly'_ with my son but get your hand off of me."

Before Walt followed the doctor around the corner and out of sight he took a last glance at the two.

Vic had moved her hand and stepped aside, looking at Barlow like she'd like to toss him out a window.

Barlow wasn't making any attempts to follow them and he didn't seem interested in continuing any argument with Vic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It must have been hell keeping that all inside." Vic said as she sat with Walt in Henry's office.

"Was. Lettin it out doesn't feel much better." Walt said looking at the cash in his hands.

Looking back at her he added, "We all keep secrets, don't we? Trying to protect someone from the truth or protecting ourselves from what they might think. Sometimes both. Some people don't feel like they should tell everyone everything. Who knows, maybe we shouldn't."

Vic wasn't sure why but it felt like a jab at her with his tone and the coolness in his eyes but she nodded and lowered her eyes from his.

It was true what Walt said but was he now upset that she had told him about Gorski or that it took her so long.

Maybe he'd finally had time to think about the situation and was trying to put distance between them, regretted what had been said in the office.

Vic decided that she shouldn't have burdened him with it and made a mental note to minimize adding to Walt's stress.

Until the dust settled and they had time to revisit what they wanted in their relationship, if he still wanted her, she'd keep it professional, handle the Gorski situation quietly.

She knew Walt needed to focus on who shot Branch, how it was tied to Cady, and who had killed his wife.

Yeah, Walt had plenty to do without trying to take care of her mess and she never wanted to be in his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt watched and listened as Vic jumped out of the truck and protested on Branch's behalf, "Walt, This is insane. He should be in bed."

"Don't really have a choice. Matthias won't let me detain anyone without a solid eyewitness ID. I'm not gettin any names or addresses. If I let 'em go now, we'll probably never see 'em again."

Vic glanced over at Branch as Ferg helped him sit and then looked back to Walt.

Walt took in the way that she considered his reasoning.

He could tell when she finally accepted it, walking away without a word but staying close by.

She might have accepted it but there was no doubt that she didn't like it.

Branch continued to insist that his shooter wasn't in the group and finally they had to let them go.

After Walt told Branch that he had probably just let his shooter get away, Vic stepped back up to them, "Then I guess he's done for the night. We'll take him back to the hospital."

Ferg seemed to be in full agreement as he started helping Branch stand so he could get back in the truck.

Vic turned away from Walt and started to follow Ferg and Branch around the truck to help him in.

Walt stuck his arm out in front of her as she passed between him and the truck, catching her loosely around the waist as he said quietly, "Vic, need a word."

Walt tilted his head to the driver's side of the truck and took a step forward giving her a gentle nudge with his body, keeping his arm in place.

Vic rolled her eyes and turned the direction he wanted her to go.

To her surprise as she did, instead of dropping his arm, he left it at her waist.

His hand spread across her hip and long fingers gently pulled her against his side snuggly as they walked.

Leaning his head down, he spoke, "I get that you don't approve of Branch being brought out here but is there somethin else goin on that I'm missin?"

"No, just think he needs to get back to the hospital."

Walt stopped toward the back of the truck and Vic turned to face him.

She expected Walt to let her go anytime but, as she turned, his hand slid from her hip, across her lower back and settled on the opposite hip.

He brought his other hand to her free hip and pulled her a little closer, not quite against him.

"Really Vic? Nothin else?" Walt asked.

As she shook her head to indicate no Walt studied her face, not fully convinced.

"We're ready here Vic, when you are." Ferg called out toward Walt and Vic.

Vic cleared her throat, "Be right there Ferg."

With a quick glance up at Walt, Vic licked her lips and bit her lower lip subconsciously.

Without another word Vic stepped away.

Walt watched as she took her seat and then she was gone.

Authors Note: Don't worry. No Branch and Vic. Just a misunderstanding but does carry over into the next chapter. Trust me, there's nobody else for Vic than Walt.


	12. Chapter 12: Sorry

Back at the station Walt found Vic sitting at her desk, feet propped up, reading a file.

When he walked in, she glanced his way but returned to the file.

Walt stopped beside her desk, "You still have a problem with me having Branch brought to the reservation?"

"You did what you had to do." Vic said without looking up.

Walt nodded and headed to his office expecting her to eventually make her way there like she normally would when she had something on her mind.

When she didn't come to tell him whatever she was holding back, he stepped back into the main office.

The folder on her desk was closed.

Vic was nowhere in sight.

Walt opened the folder containing the information from Branch's shooting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vic passed the nurse's station on her way to Branch's room.

The same nurse was on duty as when she had left Branch not long before.

"Back again?" Vic hated when people stated the obvious. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." Vic forced a polite smile, "Just need to check on Deputy Connally."

"Visiting hours are over."

Vic stopped, cocked her head, and gave her the 'What the hell' look.

Apparently it worked because the nurse gave a tight smile and said, "But, of course, I'm sure you wouldn't be here if it wasn't necessary."

Vic nodded and made her way into the slightly darkened room.

Branch turned his head at the sound of the door.

"Missed me huh?" He smiled.

"Like a rash." Vic said with a little less zeal than she usually would.

"Spill it." Branch said as he managed to push himself up slightly.

"What?" Vic asked as she helped him put the pillows behind his back better for support.

"Whatever it is that caused you to come back to see me instead of going home and jumping into a nice hot shower and then a soft bed. Isn't that what you were taunting me with earlier?"

Vic grabbed the chair beside the bed and turned it to face him.

"Yeah," Vic gave a small genuine smile, "Well, I'll still be able to have those things before you do." Vic poked the hard bed beside his leg for emphasis.

"Yeah well I'll be gettin out of her before long and as soon as the stitches come out, I'll spend an hour in the shower." Branch met her eyes, "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. You brought up the shower and bed thing. Not me."

Branch gave her a glare.

Obviously he was learning a lot from Walt.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, this has gotta be bad." Branch teased.

When she looked at floor he softened.

It wasn't often that you saw Vic Moretti vulnerable.

"For?" He asked, no teasing in his voice.

"I didn't think with Ferg around earlier I should get into this."

"Now you've got me worried."

Vic met his eyes, "It's my fault you're here."

"Nah," Branch said without missing a beat, "that would be the dead man that nobody believes me about."

Vic reached over and subconsciously started to play with a frayed edge of the blanket, not wanting to look at him.

"You wouldn't have been there alone if I hadn't of stopped Walt on the landing. You would have had backup."

"Vic, it didn't happen while you were talkin to Walt on the landing."

"It may have happened later but if I hadn't of stopped him; Walt would have gone with you. He would have made sure you got what you needed and left the reservation with him."

"I'm a big boy Vic. You know that. And you know that even if Walt had gone with me, it doesn't mean I wouldn't have gone back."

"Branch…"

"It's not your fault." Branch covered her hand with his, "Look at me."

Vic raised her eyes to his, "It is not your fault. Like I said, that would be the dead man that nobody believes me about."

"I believe you."

Branch smiled, "That's a start but why? I know all the evidence points against it. Rational thinking points against it."

"Just because you can't prove something doesn't mean it's not happening."

"I think there's a story there. Care to share?"

Vic looked doubtful at him.

"Hey, I won't judge, I think a dead man shot me."

"It's nothin. I'm just tired."

Branch nodded not wanting to push.

Walt watched from the doorway.

Trying to decide to interrupt or just go home.

A beer sounded really good after the day he had but there was no way he was leaving here without Vic.

At the very least, he wasn't leaving her here holding hands with Branch.


	13. Chapter 13: Observations

"I think there's a story there. Care to share?"

Vic looked doubtful at him.

"Hey, I won't judge, I think a dead man shot me."

"It's nothin. I'm just tired."

Branch nodded not wanting to push.

Walt watched from the doorway.

Trying to decide to interrupt or just go home.

A beer sounded really good after the day he had but there was no way he was leaving here without Vic.

At the very least, he wasn't leaving her here holding hands with Branch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt shouldn't have but he watched a little longer to see if Branch or Vic moved their hands after a few minutes.

They continued the conversation that Walt couldn't hear, without any sign that the hand holding was coming to an end anytime soon.

As he watched, Walt became unsure if he disliked Branch holding her hand and smiling more or the obvious genuine concern etched on their faces for the other.

Physical intimacy was one thing, but intimacy of the heart was far worse in Walt's mind.

He had never noticed any real closeness before but he couldn't remember ever witnessing them together unaware they had an audience.

For that matter, very seldom had he seen either of them with their guard down, both always feeling the need to be tough.

Feeling guilty for observing them now, when they had their defenses down, Walt stepped up to the door and cleared his throat, "Am I interruptin?"

Both Branch and Vic looked toward the door, but neither made an effort to move initially, only Vic enough to look over her shoulder at him.

"No Walt." Branch said and when Vic started to move her hand from the bed and stand, Branch held on and gave a gentle squeeze, "You sure?"

Vic nodded and Branch let go.

Walt took that as some measure of accomplishment; at least he wasn't holding her hand.

Branch could see the tenseness of Walt's overall demeanor and chalked that up to recent events.

"Thought I'd come by and check on you, after draggin you out to the reservation and everything."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Well, I guess I'll go, let you get some rest. Like I said, just dropped by to check." Looking over at Vic, he added, "I could use a word with you Vic if you're leaving too."

"Yeah, it's late. I should go. You're nurse didn't seem too impressed with my return anyway."

"Not much seems to impress her." Branch smiled, "Not even my charm."

Vic smiled softly, "You're not as charming as you think." Vic met his eyes, "So, we're okay?"

"Always were. Nothin's changed. Right?"

Vic nodded, "Right."

"Good cause you're throwing me off with this concern stuff. Who knew Vic Moretti was capable?"

"Night Branch and try not to be an ass to the nurses." Vic said feeling lighter.

Branch smiled at the easiness of falling back into their usual banter.

Walt nodded and followed Vic out of Branch's room.

Outside Branch's room, Vic walked beside Walt, "What's up Walt?"

Instead of answering, Walt took her hand and pulled her toward the nearby exit.

"What is wrong with you?" Vic asked.

"Well, guess I'm not sure what you're doin here."

"Checkin on Branch. Same as you."

"Don't think I was holdin his hand." Walt said as they stepped into the night air.

Vic smiled and stopped causing Walt to stop and turn to look down at her, "You're jealous."

"Why would you say that?" Walt gave her a gentle tug and she followed to his truck.

Making it to the truck, Walt let go of her hand and she leaned against his driver's door, "So you're not jealous?"

Walt stood very near, towering over her, "What is goin on with Branch."

Vic looked up at him with her best innocent look, not wanting to discuss her feelings of guilt, "You know what is going on with Branch. He got shot."

Walt knew she was trying to test his patience, just unsure as to why she wouldn't just be upfront.

Walt stepped up against her and asked in a low growl, "What is goin on with _you_ and Branch?"

"Nothin." Vic said honestly, realizing how serious he was and getting the idea that he was talkin about something more than guilt over Branch's shooting.

"I heard Barlow."

"Barlow Connally?"

"At the hospital."

Vic shook her head, "Give me somethin more than that Walt?"

"He said you might be _friendly_ with his son but to get your hand off him."

It took Vic a minute but as understanding registered she laughed from sheer relief, sure that this along with her guilt over Branch, must have been why they had seemed off since that day at the hospital.

"I don't like the fact that you've been involved with Branch and you think it's funny? I know you're still married and I shouldn't but can't help it, I think of you as mine."

"I think it's funny that you think I'd be with Branch." Vic said curtly and added, "But it pisses me off too. You think I would be unfaithful with Branch even after I made it clear that I haven't been with Ed after I married Sean."

"Branch is a different man."

"There are a lot of different men around and I haven't slept with them all."

"Barlow,"

"I don't give a damn what Barlow said. Some ol' fool sees somethin and jumps to conclusions and then instead of askin me about what he said, you just decide it must be true. You never do that with your cases."

Vic pushed his chest and he stumbled back a little, not expecting it.

Vic started toward her truck but made it only a couple of steps when Walt grabbed for her, just catching the back of her jeans at the belt.

"Where are you going?" Walt asked as he pulled her back hard against him .

Vic turned around, "Well, I guess, knowin my character and how screwed up I am, I could be on my way to find my next cowboy and f**k him till the sun comes up and then move on to the next."

"I don't think so." Walt encircled her with his arms tightly and pulled her back between him and the truck, pressing his body against hers, moving his hands to rest on her hips.

Vic, breathing heavily, looked up and saw anger in his eyes that matched her own.

With usual timing Ruby's voice sounded over the radio, "Walt? Walt? Walter!"

Walt looked at the ground and cleared his throat, reaching for the door handle with one hand, keeping his other arm across Vic.

Vic started to move but with ease Walt managed to open the door and pull her with him to stand just inside the open door, again wrapping his free arm around her waist pulling her against him, more gently this time.

He sat in the truck, still holding around Vic's waist, just a little higher with his new position.

He tried to even his breathing before answering Ruby's call, "Yeah, Ruby, I'm here."

"Where have you been?"

"At the hospital visiting Branch. What ya need Ruby?"

When Vic made to move away again, he tossed the mic on the seat and pulled her into his lap.

Vic was angry but smiled when Ruby called him out on his breathing.

"Just a little extra effort gettin to the radio Ruby. I'm fine."

Walt knew he was really in trouble when he looked at Vic and saw amusement in her eyes instead of anger.

He felt his anger soften as well and realized too late that he should have thought about what he was doing when he pulled Vic into his lap.

Now here he was, parked in a dark corner of the deserted hospital parking lot with Ruby on a long winded journey and Vic in his lap.

When Vic made some movements to adjust herself he realized she was no longer trying to get away from him so he didn't fight her, instead he just closed the door so that she couldn't slip to that side and be hurt.

Mistake number one, pissing off Vic.

Mistake number two, pulling her into his lap.

Mistake number three, allowing Vic freedom to reposition herself.

Mistake number four…Yeah, he was afraid that he was about to make mistake number four.


	14. Chapter 14: Almost

Vic stood just inside the open door of the truck and Walt still had his arm around her waist but had taken his seat in the truck to talk to Ruby.

She was still angry and tried to move away from Walt but instead of letting her go, Walt threw the mic on the seat and pulled her into the truck with him.

Her anger began to cease as he pulled her into his lap, gently but firmly enough that he made it clear, he was stronger and she was staying put.

It represented the man very well, gentle but strong at the same time.

Once in his lap, Vic could tell he was not consciously aware as he pulled her more snuggly against him.

Vic relaxed against him for a moment taking comfort in that pulling her closer was so natural for him.

When Ruby called him out on his breathing, she felt the last of the anger fade.

Meeting his eyes, she could tell his anger was dissolving as well and she could see the moment that he realized he was in trouble, taking stock of their situation.

Since things had calmed down, Vic made to reposition herself while Walt was distracted with Ruby.

When he realized she was not moving away, he relaxed his hold on her allowing her the freedom she needed, only reaching to close the door so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Vic settled, straddling his lap.

He was talking to Ruby as Vic started to unbutton his shirt, trailing her fingers along his chest with each new button.

Walt distractedly tried to push her hands away but Vic easily avoided being stopped.

Vic heard his sudden intake of breath as she got lower, to more sensitive skin.

It got Walt's full attention, "Vic, behave."

Walt caught and held her hands unsure what Ruby was saying.

"Ruby's talkin to you Walt." Vic said undaunted.

Sure enough Ruby was asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine Ruby." Walt turned his attention back to the mic, staring at it like it would bring him back to his senses.

As he answered Ruby, he released his hold on Vic's hands, hoping she would behave.

He was all too aware that his body didn't think she was misbehaving, if so, it liked misbehaving and there was no way in her current position that Vic was not aware.

He avoided her eyes as long as he could, fearing the blush that he knew would cover him when he turned back to her.

He was too old to be making out in the front of his truck in a public place, his mind told him.

It's deserted and dark, his body reminded.

As Vic kissed his neck, he knew he should figure out a way to convince Ruby that any more report she needed to make before headed home could wait until the morning.

As Vic moved away, he turned his eyes to her.

Vic started unbuttoning her shirt and he knew blush or no blush he wasn't looking away.

While he watched her, she smiled and rotated her hips to rub against his lap.

He decided that the conversation over.

"Ruby, go ahead home and anything else …" Vic leaned forward enjoying as much skin to skin contact as she could while still wearing her bra.

Walt knew his breathing betrayed him as she lay against his chest and as she lifted; only slightly, allowing room to rub her hand firmly over him.

Walt let out a soft moan despite himself which only encouraged Vic.

"Walt? Anything else...what? Walt?"

Vic started with his buckle and before he realized possible, she had his jeans unbuttoned and started playing with pulling his zipper down.

Grabbing her hands with one of his, determined not to let go, Walt tried to finish with Ruby but looked at Vic as she considered her hands in his.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Is there anything that," Vic bit his neck lightly as she rubbed against him firmly.

On instinct, Walt pushed against her as she did.

Vic moaned softly in his ear and he thought that might be his undoing.

"anything that can't wait until morning?" He finally finished his sentence.

"No Walt, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Ruby. Night."

"Night Walt."

Walt tossed the mic down and let her hands go.

He was about to lift Vic off of him and put her in the seat beside him, when she touched her lips to his softly at first then gradually becoming more frenzied and deeper.

He reached around and she felt his large hands spread over her backside pulling her closer.

When they broke the kiss, Walt cleared his throat, "Vic, this shouldn't have happened. Can't go any further, not yet."

"Walt,"

"Vic, I mean it. Can't keep happening." Walt said as he gently pushed her to his side and buttoned his jeans, moving to his belt next, then began on his shirt as Vic watched.

Walt slowed as he thought he saw a flicker of hurt and reached for her.

Vic put her hand up and backed up a little further.

Shaking her head, she said, "No, you're right. I knew that but…sorry."

Vic buttoned her shirt and, as it was finished, slid out of the passenger door and headed for her truck.

"Vic," Walt opened his door to follow.

Vic turned around as she walked backwards a few steps, "See ya tomorrow Walt." Stopping Vic added, "And I'll keep it professional. Promise, won't do anything like this again. I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

As Walt caught up to her he grabbed her belt buckle and pulled her against him, "Only until the divorce is final."

Vic pushed away from him and it was her turn to see a flash of hurt, "Can't Walt."

"Can't?"

"Can't have you so close and then not have you. If you touch me again right now, I'll break my promise and I just made it."

Walt nodded and put his hands on his hips, "Don't know what to say."

Vic smiled weakly, "Night Walt."

"Night Vic." Walt watched her walk away while trying to ignore the voice in his head that said, 'You just screwed up ol' man.'


	15. Chapter 15: Normal

Walt settled in bed, fighting to keep his thoughts from Vic.

Losing that battle, he replayed the evening's events.

He never found out why Barlow suspected anything between Branch and Vic.

He wasn't sure if that is what kept him awake or the effects of remembering Vic's touches, her kiss and how determined she had been not to be stopped by simply grabbing her hands.

She is a force to be reckoned with and he found himself wondering what it would have been like had he not stopped her.

Finally sleep won out and for the night Vic kept him company, in his dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the office the next morning, Walt was unsure of what would greet him.

Ruby smiled and handed a few messages to him and with a few words and a nod he headed to his office, passing through the deputies work area.

Ferg was talking to Vic as she poured coffee.

With nothing more than a quick glance and a unified, "Morning.", the pair barely acknowledged him.

Vic was true to her word, she kept it professional and Walt wasn't sure what to say, if anything, so he did likewise.

Over all, the day was uneventful and Vic spent most of the day out of the office with miscellaneous errands that Walt suspected Ruby or Ferg would have normally taken care of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting Vic's call late that night, Walt found himself leaving closing duties at The Red Pony to Ferg, and heading out to meet her.

As Walt drove he wondered if Vic was going to try and avoid him forever, only being with him when she had no choice, like now.

There was a dead girl that needed to be focused on.

He couldn't help her but he could try to bring her killer to justice.

One thing was for sure as he pulled up behind Vic's truck, he had to put his thoughts of Vic and all that had happened between them out of his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at her desk, Vic tried to focus on the problem at hand, figuring out what Polina's story was.

Leaned back in her chair with Walt standing in front of her she tried to figure out why Polina had been hitch hiking and fought the urge to blatantly do a full body once over on the cowboy standing in front of her.

She needed to keep it professional.

She'd promised Walt and she would keep her promise.

But she could appreciate him and keep it to herself.

Last night had only made her want for him that much worse and she had avoided him until she couldn't.

That thought brought her back to Polina.

She deserved Vic's full attention and she put Walt and that night out of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Had to pick up Branch from the hospital."

"Did ya take him home?" Walt asked.

"Uh, No. Not exactly. He's, uh, actually headed up the stairs right now."

"What? By himself?" Vic started toward the door.

"If Branch wants help, he'll ask for it." Walt said in order to halt Vic, before he even considered what he was saying.

Vic stopped and turned, giving Walt a familiar look that, at its best, said 'What the hell?'

Walt had a feeling it wasn't meant at its best at the moment, especially after defending herself against his accusations that involved Branch last night.

Vic stayed put and once Branch made it up the stairs; she promptly went back to business, ignoring Walt.

She didn't say or do anything about Walt's obvious attempt to stop her from helping Branch but that alone spoke volumes.

Vic Moretti was pissed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the brief flash of anger over Branch and the stairs, Vic was true to her word, she kept it professional.

No emotion.

No hints at her feelings for Walt or anger, nothing.

Her walls were back up.

It wasn't awkward.

She wasn't cold.

They just continued their normal behavior as if he had imagined anything else.

He noticed he was missing the occasional touches that lingered too long or the occasional look that made him aware that something had happened between them.

He wondered if that was what Vic had wanted that night, evidence that she was his, that he was hers.

Reassurance.

He began to question if anything had really changed or if it had only been momentary.

He found himself looking for his own evidence, his own reassurance.

He found none in anything that Vic said or did.

He began to wonder if he'd ever see her defenses down again.

If she'd ever admit to wanting or needing him as much ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she drank his beer, he should've accepted that gesture as evidence; instead he called her on it.

"That's _my _beer." He wanted the words back as soon as he spoke.

He couldn't read her expression as she put the beer down and asked the bartender for one of her own.

Was she hurt, angry?

"It's just, that's … I thought we were keepin it professional." Walt stammered, then let his own thoughts about lack of intimacy show as he said, with a hint of sarcasm, "after all you've done a great job at being professional and keepin your distance so far."

Vic could hear that he had felt pretty much how she had about their distance.

They had seemed normal but then normal was a long way from what they had started to become.

The moment of guilt over Walt's obvious hurt at that loss quickly faded.

Focusing on the bar in front of her, Vic said, "That's what you wanted."

Before Walt responded, the bartender stepped back to them.

Walt watched as the bartender handed her the beer with a suggestive smile, "Anything else you want, let me know."

Walt quickly assessed him.

Vic gave him a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Thanks but this'll do it."

"Well, let me know if you change your mind."

Vic nodded and the bartender moved on to the next customer.

Walt still studied the man as they drank in silence, feeling the moment to respond to her statement lost.

He remembered a past case where Cady had tried to describe a suspect for him and Henry.

References like 'the hot one' and 'bad boys' were tossed around by Cady and Vic.

Vic had been able to pick out the 'bad boy' at the construction site after a quick look saying, "That one."

When questioned, she simply had said, "Trust me, I know."

It hadn't set with him well then, not that he had been willing to admit it.

Walt figured that the bartender fit with what he recalled Vic describing as probably Cady's type.

He wondered if this bartender was Vic's type.

After all, hadn't she just referred to herself as a bad girl?


	16. Chapter 16: Boundaries

The silence gave Walt time to think.

Vic finished her beer and slid off the bar stool, "It's late. Headed back to my room. See ya in the morning Walt."

"I'll walk back with ya." Walt said turning toward her.

"You don't have to." Vic said taking a couple of steps but stopped and turned back to him, "I think I'll be safe walkin across the parking lot." Vic gave him a small smile trying to ease their tension.

"Not everybody around here is as friendly as your bartender." Walt tossed some money on the bar with a nod to the bartender that watched from the other end of the bar, then turned back to Vic, "At least I'm hopin they're not." Walt grinned causing Vic's smile to broaden.

"Walt, you really don't have to." Vic said silently hoping he would.

"But I want to." She nodded and turned, looking toward the exit as she waited for Walt to close the distance between them.

Her breath caught slightly as she felt Walt's hand come to the small of her back as he stood slightly behind and to her right side.

"Okay if I do?" Walt asked making sure she really didn't mind him walking with her.

"Okay." Vic nodded.

"Good." Walt said sliding his arm around her waist as they walked away from the bar. "It'll give us time to talk."

"About?"

"My boundaries."

"Walt,"

As they stepped outside Walt continued, "Not finished. Haven't ever been in this situation but I'm hopin that there's a middle ground. There's something between us. Don't want to pretend that there's not."

"Who knew you talked so much?" Vic smiled.

"Want me to stop?"

"Nope. I like what you're sayin. Just don't know if I can do it."

Walt's stomach churned, "Why?"

Vic looked up at him and stopped, causing Walt to stop and face her. "I don't want to push too far without meaning to. It was different before. Now, I'm not sure how to not touch you."

Walt pulled her against him, both hands meeting at the small of her back.

Vic automatically brought her hands flat against his chest.

"No public displays of affection."

Vic stared up at him, causing him to ask, "What?"

"We're in public, Walt."

"No public displays like the other night. We're still both fully clothed and your hands…well, they're not where they shouldn't be. Still won't sleep with another man's wife. Shouldn't even touch you like I plan to but I'm not sure how not to either. Done that long enough and it is a lot harder not to now."

Vic stood still, speechless.

Walt slid his hands up and down her back softly, looking down into her upturned face, "That's my middle ground; we can work out the specifics as we go."

"Your boundaries,"

"Might need to be moved. For the life of me, don't know why, but you want me. Wanna know that every day, even if it's just a look. Think we can work out the specifics as we go?"

Vic nodded, "You have plans on touching me?"

"That's what you focus on?"

"Most definitely. Tell me more about these plans."

"I think I'd rather show you, in private."

"Oh and Vic, any other man flirts with you again with me sitting there, I'm sittin him straight. If I'm not there, you sit'em straight, you're mine, no matter who else is around, even back home."

Vic nodded; Walt leaned down, "Now, would you care to discuss this further inside?"


	17. Chapter 17: In Private

Vic smiled and nodded.

Walt slid his hand down to catch hers as he moved away.

Intertwining his fingers in hers, Walt led the way to his room.

Once inside, Walt pulled her back into his arms loosely and looked down at her.

"We should just take things as they happen." Vic said.

"Okay"

"Don't want you to change who you are or what you believe is right or wrong, your boundaries."

"New territory. My boundaries covered it in theory but not application."

"You're a good man Walt. Don't want to screw you up."

"Just a man."

"I don't want to be a bad influence."

Walt smiled tugging her a little closer, "You can make a man wanna do a lot of things but you're not responsible for what I choose to do."

"Walt, I just don't want you to ever regret bein with me, or anything we do."

"Don't regret the other night Vic except I hurt you by stoppin things. It didn't happen because you're a bad influence."

"As long as I know you want me, I can wait. I'll be okay if nothing else happens between us before the divorce is final."

"I won't be."

"Don't want you to compromise your beliefs. I'll learn how to keep my hands to myself so that it's easier for us to do what you think is right." Vic smiled, "A little self control won't hurt me."

"No."

"Just until the divorce is final, like you said."

"Also said, think my boundaries might need to be moved."

"Walt,"

"That's my decision Vic."

"I just don't want to hurt you in any way Walt."

"I get to make my own choices. How you react to them, well, that's your choice and I'll respect what you choose." Walt brought his hand to her cheek, his thumb stroking it softly.

"Walt," Vic's words were lost as Walt leaned down covering her lips with his, soft and gentle.

Vic returned the kiss, her previous thoughts as lost as her words.

Walt slid his hand around to hold the back of her head, deepening the kiss, allowing himself to explore Vic the way he had long wanted to.

Vic eagerly matched his growing intensity, an intensity that surprised them both.

As he felt Vic nails glide down his back through his shirt the kiss became more frenzied, his fingers wrapped in her hair, ensuring to them both who was in charge.

Deepening the kiss still more, he pulled her tightly to him as his hands both settled on her hips.

Breaking the kiss, Walt hovered over her lips and asked breathlessly, "Have you changed your mind about wantin me?"

Vic smiled and kissed him softly, nipping his lip tenderly, "Pigs haven't started to fly yet have they?"

Walt shook his head slightly, "No."

"Never will change my mind." Vic said looking into his eyes then allowing her eyes to lower to his lips.

Walt watched her, waiting until her eyes met his again.

"Good. Makes this all less awkward." Walt grinned then kissed her again.

Slipping one hand down to her backside, his other hand slid under the edge of her shirt causing her to moan into his mouth, feeling his calloused hands on the sensitive skin just above her jeans.

Walt hoped his body's reaction didn't scare her off.

It had started to betray his want early on but there was no denying that her moan had made the situation crystal clear.

Normally he wouldn't have worried about anything scaring Vic off, but he knew she was genuinely worried that he would regret being with her and she felt she should protect him, from her.

He needn't worry about scaring her away, he discovered as he felt her hands slide to his backside, pulling him closer, his hardness obvious.

Seems his situation had the opposite effect on her, which pleased him far more than he knew he would ever be able to express.

It was his turn to moan as Vic ground against him while her hands held him steadfast against her.

It wasn't just the once.

No it definitely wasn't just the once.

Maybe if it had been the once, maybe then Walt wouldn't have pulled her back with him until he found the bed hitting the back of his knees and then let gravity take control, never letting go of Vic.


	18. Chapter 18: Plans

Vic trusted Walt as she realized she was falling.

He was holding her and she knew she was safe.

She sat up, straddling Walt.

Vic held Walt's gaze as she pulled her shirt over her head and smiled as Walt let his hands explore her now bare skin.

She started to unbutton his shirt, "We've been here before."

"We were in public before." Walt reminded.

Vic leaned forward and kissed him.

Walt shifted and Vic found herself under him, looking into darkened lust filled eyes.

She wasn't sure how but he had managed to move them further into the bed with the position switch.

"Walt, we should stop." Vic almost moaned as he settled between her legs, since she had been straddling him.

"We will." Walt whispered at her ear then kissed her neck.

He hadn't planned on letting things get to this point but he wasn't ready to stop, unless Vic pushed him away.

Given her responses, he didn't think that was likely to happen soon.

Vic kissed his shoulder, but then bit it and moaned loudly as he took advantage of his position and rubbed against her.

He never thought of himself as anyone who would enjoy a bite but this was different and he had a feeling being with Vic would lead to all kinds of revelations.

Vic's phone rang and Walt felt the vibration nearby.

Reaching in the general direction, he felt for the phone while scattering kisses along her neck, to her collar bone.

"It's Branch." Vic said.

Walt pulled back, while Vic scooted up the bed and threw her leg past Walt so that he was no longer between her thighs.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at him.

Seeing the question on his face as she took the phone from his hand, Vic answered, "It's his ringtone."

Walt moved from his position and sat on the edge of the bed as Vic got up and answered the call.

Watching Vic as she talked to Branch, while pacing around the room, Walt wondered if everyone had their own ringtone.

He pulled his shirt back on and focused on the buttons, trying to keep his mind from straying too far into the Branch arena.

Despite her assurances, something about Branch still bothered him.

He wasn't oblivious to the fact that Branch was considered by most of the women in the county as a good catch, good looking and money to spare.

It had been one of his concerns when he found out Branch had been seeing Cady, would Branch be able to be a one woman man?

Especially when he was considered, what was it that the waitresses at The Red Pony had called him?

'Eye candy' He recalled one saying which had gotten the response from her co-worker, 'And probably one helluva a lay.'

Walt remembered blushing even though they had no idea he had heard them discussing his deputy that had just arrived.

He shook his head slightly, thinking 'So much for not thinkin about Branch.'

He suspected his unease had less to do with Branch and more to do with his concern over his own age.

Besides, if not Branch, which Walt was pretty sure would take the opportunity, there were a number of other men that Walt knew would take up any offer Vic laid down.

And there were many her age.

Many who could compete with Branch in the looks department.

Looking up he met Vic's eyes.

"Someone using Norwood Young's credit card just checked into a motel not far from here." Vic said after hanging up with Branch.

Walt stood and tossed her shirt to her, "Lookin for this?"

"Yes." Vic smiled as she pulled the shirt over her head.

As she pulled her hair into a ponytail, she said, "We better get goin."

Noticing that Vic seemed business as usual after talking to Branch, Walt walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "We're _not_ goin to pretend this didn't happen."

Walt leaned down and kissed her, reinforcing his words.

Vic felt warmth spread through her and when he broke the kiss, Vic slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.

Pressing her body to his, she pulled him into another kiss, slow and deep.

Breaking the kiss and releasing him, Vic headed toward the door, "Wasn't planning on lettin you off the hook, this time"

As she opened the door, she looked back at Walt who stood in the same place with a small grin gracing his features.

"Nope, I have plans for you, Walt Longmire." With that Vic turned and headed toward the truck.

Walt's grin turned into one of his rare full smiles as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
